Never Thought I'd See Him Cry
by Kyoki Hinote
Summary: Sasuke's acting strange, and Naruto's determined to find out why. Slash, shonenai SasuNaru, NaruSasu ONESHOT
1. Never Thought I'd See Him Cry

Never Thought I'd See Him Cry

Disclaimer: Okay, how many of you think I own Naruto, considering this is Neko raises hand Goood, most of you have some intelligence. Now, use that intelligence to review at the end! REVIEWS ARE MY SUGAR! And Neko, put your hand down!

**A/N: **Just a little something I thought up while trying to get to sleep. It turned out fluffy. Oh, and Naruto and Sasuke are already together.

It was a normal day for Naruto. Being Saturday, it was the weekend. Thinking about what his next prank would be, he walked around the village. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sasuke, buying a dozen roses. Now, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't the romantic type (though Sasuke was. He was secretly a big romanticist!) so they couldn't have been for him…

Sasuke quickly hid them in a backpack. It made sense, I mean, if he was seen carrying around a bundle of roses, who knows what the fan girls might do?

Naruto, being the curious little fox that he was, decided to follow Sasuke and see where his koi went.

Sasuke weaved in and out of the normal Saturday crowd, leading Naruto to the outskirts of the village.

A small graveyard loomed beyond a gate, with the words _Uchiha Clan Graveyard_ engraved. Sasuke was here to visit a dead relative?

Walking past the older tombstones towards the front, Sasuke made his way to the newest ones, in the very back. They were old, at least ten years, but time visibly hadn't taken much of a toll on them yet.

Stopping in front of two graves, side by side, Sasuke placed six roses on top of each one. Standing silently as tears slowly made wet trails down his pale cheeks, ebony bangs falling in front of black depths, blocking them from view.

_Holy shit, he looks so beautiful… _Naruto thought, _This is probably the only time I'll get to see him cry…_

"Go away, Naruto." Sasuke's voice was choked with tears.

"No." was Naruto's simple answer. Simple, but it made all the world to Sasuke. He had not really wanted the boy to leave.

Stepping beside Sasuke, Naruto quietly asked, "Are they your parents?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Not even a nod.

Naruto read the head stones.

Sora Uchiha

Loving mother, caring wife

June 7, 1965 – September 3, 1993

Kane Uchiha

Kind father, Tender husband

April 1, 1961 – September 3, 1993

"Why did they die on the same day?" Naruto whispered. He didn't know why, but he felt that if he rose his voice, he would disturb those sleeping around them.

Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto glared at his koi. "Sasu-koi. I told you about Kyuubi, now answer my questions!"

Sasuke sighed. "My brother killed my entire clan. Yes, these are my parents."

Naruto suddenly realized something. "Sasuke! You were only five…"

"Yeah."

Sasuke felt Naruto's arms around his waist. He gasped, still not used to the close contact.

He and Naruto had gotten together about three months before, but he still wasn't quite accustomed to the hugs, kisses, and snuggling he now received from his blonde lover.

Feeling his head rest on Naruto's shoulder, the black depths closed. The tears flowed freely now, all of Sasuke's dignity had vanished.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke whispered, scarcely loud enough for Naruto to hear. "You don't even remember your parents, but you still…"

"Insist on comforting you? Sasuke, for someone who's supposed to be really smart, you sure are stupid! I love you. And when I saw you crying, I wanted to know what was wrong!"

Sasuke felt sobs rocking his body.

"How long has it been since you last cried?"

"Naruto, I haven't cried for twelve years, and that's exact." Sasuke managed to say in between sobs.

Sasuke's legs could no longer support his weight. He and Naruto sunk to the ground.

Feeling drained, Sasuke was vaguely aware of Naruto's fingers running through his hair, than blissful sleep.

"_Ow!" the young boy sniffled, wiping the tears out of his eyes. He frowned, wiping the dirt off of his blood reddened knee._

"_Sasuke, baby, why don't you cry?" his mother asked, enveloping him in her embrace._

"_Daddy says big boys don't cry. I'm gonna be five soon, so I have to stop." Was the small boys answer._

_The woman smiled. "That's not rue. If you don't cry for a long time, you can get sick. It's good to cry. Daddy doesn't know what he's talking about. It's okay to cry, Sasuke." She poked him in the stomach._

_Sasuke giggled. "Love you mommy."_

"_I love you too my little munchkin."_

"_I am not a munchkin!"_

Naruto couldn't help but grin; Sasuke was asleep, his head on Naruto's lap. He fiddled with a strand of Sasuke's hair, gazing at his koi's peaceful face.

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke."


	2. Authoress' Notes

I just want you all to know, that I wrote this story a loooong time ago, when I barely knew ANYTHING about Naruto... It kills me to read it now... XP

Maybe, one day, I'll write a more accurate, and all-around better version. Maybe.

But, please, I beg you, **do not judge my writing ability based on this old fanfiction!**

That's all...


End file.
